A vehicle fuel cell system includes a water-cooled fuel cell system which cools a fuel cell stack with cooling water, and an air-cooled fuel cell stack which cools a fuel cell stack with air.
Since the air-cooled fuel cell system is capable of cooling a fuel cell stack with a reacting air, the cooling system can be simplified in comparison with the water-cooled type.
Meanwhile, the water-cooled fuel cell system generally supplies a fuel cell stack with air pressurized by a compressor.